Kingdom of Avia
by DarkstarWolf53
Summary: The ancient warrior kingdom of Avia has crowned a new queen. She is a young warrior named Falcona, skilled in battle and skilled with the wild birds. But she has no idea what is in store for her reign. Evil is awakening, danger is drawing near. And Avia will need all the help it can get just to survive. Rated T for violence/peril.
1. A New Queen

In a kingdom far distant from the relatively peaceful land of Equestria, a huge event is taking place. A young warrior is about to become a full-fledged knight.

This powerful female horse is waiting behind a curtain. She has huge wings, with both wings and body covered in hawk-like markings, some dark and some russet. She has a dark falcon perched on her shoulder, very content to be there. The bird is preening its feathers, for it can sense it needs to look its best for what is to come.

"It's almost time," the mare whispers to herself, "The moment I've been waiting for all my life! Soon I will be called, and then- oh Merlina, isn't this exciting?!"

The falcon screeches softly in agreement, then returns to preening.

"Oh, I can hardly wait! Soon-"

"Princess Falcona," comes a voice, "It is time."

The mare moves the curtains aside and steps into the throne room of the castle, forcing herself not to go charging in like a little filly.

 _I must keep my demeanor. I can't embarrass myself in front of this audience. I must keep calm- excitement can wait until the solemn event is over and the audience is gone._

"Daughter, have you passed your tests?" asks the queen as her foal comes in. The queen is another winged horse, again with dark hawk markings, as well as a black falcon-like mask marking.

"Yes, Queen Falcon, just as you insisted. I'm not sure if I'm ready, though..."

"I know you are ready, my little one. Even if you don't know yourself. All will be well, trust me. King Tercel?"

A winged stallion with kestrel-like markings, russet body, and slate blue wings turns to face the young princess.

"Daughter, you truly know your falcon now, yes?"

"Indeed I do, Father. Merlina is ready for battle, and she knows me as well. She is ready, I know she is."

"Very good." He turns back to Falcon. "My eagle, will you do the honors?"

"Of course, my hawk."

The queen turns to her audience of other winged horses, lion-tailed, deer-like unicorns, and wild-looking horses.

"My loyal subjects, it is with a heavy heart I must bring you this news. My king and myself are older now. Our muzzles are turning gray, and we are no longer the powerful warriors you knew when we were young. We can no longer lead warriors to victory, no longer fight as well as we used to. I am afraid the time has come for us to retire."

There is a groan of dismay from the audience.

"But we also have good news," says Tercel. "Our eldest daughter, Falcona, is now fully trained for battle, and she and her falcon truly know each other. She is the best fighter of all our foals, and she is to be your new queen. She will take my and King Tercel's place."

The audience cheers, some of the horses even rearing up from excitement.

"Hail the new ruler, Queen Falcona!" say the king and queen together.

"All hail Queen Falcona!" echoes the audience.

"May the Great Hawk guide our daughter's wings," says Falcon.

"And may you lead the warriors of Avia to victory in all their future battles!" adds Tercel.

Falcon and Tercel leave, and there is another cheer from the audience as Falcona sits down on the throne.

"As your new queen, I shall try to be as good a leader as my mother. I will try to make alliances with others for trading in times of peace and for help in times of war, and I will do all I can to keep Avia strong." says Falcona. "That's all I have to say. You may leave."

Another cheer, then the different equines disperse.

Once everyone is gone, the young queen gallops around the throne room, kicking up her hooves like a filly and whinnying with joy and excitement.

"I made it! Oh Merlina, I made it! I passed the test, and now I'm the queen! I can't believe I made it!"

The falcon screeches again in a questioning tone.

"Sorry, Merlina. I got too caught in the moment. But you're right. Before I can start leading battles and making alliances, I'm going to need a sword and armor. Father says the unicorn Ironhoof is the best smith in the kingdom. You're right, I should go talk to her about making me a good sword, one I can use to fight but keep my balance and be light enough so I can still fly. Shall we go?"

Merlina trills in agreement, and the new queen heads to the blacksmith.


	2. The Swordsmith Ironhoof

Unfortunately for Queen Falcona, Ironhoof's shop is in the bad part of town.

 _I need to keep my guard up! The bandits shouldn't try to attack me, since I'm queen, but…_

As if on cue, she hears hoofsteps from behind.

"Hello, Princess," says a young unicorn with steel-gray fur.

Falcona whirls to face them.

"Who are you, what do you want, and why do you want speech with me?"

"Easy, Princess Falcona! I'm the blacksmith's assistant! Remember, Steelfur? The little colt from training?"

"Now I remember you! Sorry about my hostility. I know there are bandits here, and I wasn't sure if you were one. I didn't recognize your voice right away."

"You needn't worry about bandits, Princess! Miss Ironhoof very easily persuaded them to go away."

"Persuaded by giving the bandits nice hoofprints to their heads, I take it?"

"Welll, she _is_ a pretty skilled fighter..."

Falcona nuzzles the younger unicorn's mane.

"Indeed she is. Mother told me of her courage in the recent wars with the dragons. By the way, is Miss Ironhoof in today? I need a good sword."

"Yes, she's at her forge. But I thought only the king and queen could order custom swords..."

""Didn't you hear? Mother and Father retired, so now I'm the queen."

"When? How? Why?"

"This morning. They gave a speech and everything. And they retired because they are no longer strong enough to lead our warriors to victory."

"Ohh… I wish I'd seen the coronation, but Miss Ironhoof had a whole bunch of customers this morning. This is the first time today I've been out of the shop."

"Well, they do say that Ironhoof is the best smith of Avia, if not of the entire realm. It's no wonder she has so much business."

"Indeed she is! Shall I tell you she has a customer?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all, Your Highness!"

Steelfur rushes into the shop, and comes out a moment later followed by a taller smoky black unicorn mare.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. You are here for a sword, yes?"

"Indeed I am, Ironhoof."

"Very well. Come inside the shop, and I shall make one for you."

"One I can use while flying?"

"Of course. Only the best for the new queen. I heard of your coronation when your parents came by to visit me before heading to the mountains. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"You're very welcome. But now, follow me and I'll make a fine weapon for you."

The unicorn trots back into her shop, followed by Falcona.

"Now hold still, Your Highness. Allow me a moment."

"What will you do?"

"I can use my magic to 'see' exactly what size and weight of weapon you will need for battle."

"Very well."

"Please open your wings."

"May I ask why?"

"Seeing the size and strength in your wings will help me make doubly-sure the blade will not throw your balance off."

"Now I understand."

She spreads her wings in full, remaining perfectly still as the blacksmith circles her.

"Yes, wings that wide, plus her physical strength, as well as the need for stable flying- Your Highness, I know what sword to make for you."

"Thank you."

"Will you want light, flexible armor as well for wartime?"

"Yes. My parents' armor does not fit me well enough to offer protection."

"Then you will have to wait a while longer. I know your size of armor from my magic, but as you know, armor takes a long time to properly forge."

"That is fine. I don't mind waiting for your wonderful metalworking."

"Very good. Take a seat."

The new queen does so, and looks out the window of the shop.

After quite a while, Ironhoof comes in to fetch Falcona.

"Come, Highness. Your armor is ready to wear, and your sword is ready."

Falcona follows her and allows the unicorn mare to help her with her armor.

"Do you approve, Your Highness?" asks Ironhoof as Falcona puts on the last bit of armor and takes up the sword. "I made the armor flexible enough to move, and light enough to fly, but strong enough to keep you safe. In addition, the metal I used will deflect magic attacks used against you. The sword should be light enough not to interfere with your flying, but is strong enough to go through even the toughest dragon's hide, should the need arise."

"Indeed I do! This will be perfect! How much do I owe you for such fine armor and weaponry?"

"It's not proper for a mere craftsmare to charge royalty."

"Perhaps not, but this is wonderfully built. Hmm..."

The winged mare takes a large sack of gold coins out of her saddlebag, which she then places on the counter.

"This should cover it."

"Your Highness, I can't accept this."

Falcona puts a hoof over Ironhoof's mouth.

"It is my imperial order for you to accept it."

"Mmph?"

"Don't give me that excuse, Ironhoof. You deserve to be paid for working so long and hard."

She releases the unicorn so she can speak again.

"Just like your parents, Highness. I see a bright future ahead of you."

"Thank you. But now can you help me get this armor off? I don't want to dent or damage it until I'm actually in battle."

"But of course." The unicorn helps the new queen out of her armor.

"Thank you. I know where to come now if I or a friend need weapons or armor. Such fine work…"

"High praise indeed, my queen."

"Thank you again, and farewell."

Falcona leaves the shop, taking a moment to admire her new weapons and armor before heading back to her home.

 _Once this is put away, I'd better go visit Redtail, see what she's up to and let her know I've been made queen. I didn't see her at my coronation- wonder if she still is having bandit trouble?_

Once inside, she puts her armor away, though she keeps her sword strapped on in case of bandits. Then she leaves her home again, so she can visit the farming district and her old friend Redtail.


End file.
